Deeks' Secret Life
by Unspeakable Phoenix
Summary: Summary is the first chapter the Disclaimer is in the first chapter. It is a triple crossover and also listed in the first chapter. Please read the first chapter for all the details.
1. Summary

Right I wrote this as just a thought that came to me it is a NCIS/NCIS: LA/Hawaii 5-0 crossover. it starts just after Deeks and Sam are rescued from Sidorov's clutches.

This Story is rated M/MA for scenes of torture though it will only be written out descriptively once it is better safe than sorry.

It is an over the top fiction story but I not own NCIS, NCIS: LA or Hawaii 5-0 but that does not mean that I cannot write this just means that I will not make any money from it.

Now the pairings will be:

Kensi Blye/Martin Deeks  
>Timothy McGeeZiva David  
>Anthony DiNozzoAbby Sciuto  
>Daniel WilliamsKono Kalakaua  
>Steve McGarrettCatherine Rollins

I do not care what anyone thinks of my story I just thought that i would type it up and then share it with you all so that you can read it if you like it.

Basically this story is my own thoughts of what could of happened in the characters lives.


	2. The Hospital

Chapter One

Detective Martin A. Deeks had just woken up from his week long medical induced coma while he recovered from most of his injuries. So when he woke up he expected to see Sam, Callen and Kensi there to wish him well but as he opened his eyes and found out that they were not there he had a gut feeling that the team was not going to turn up at all. As he was recovering for his last few day in the hospital Deeks thought about if he should stay somewhere that obviously does not like, want or trust him to be at.

Finally He decided that he would wait out his last few days in the hospital then he would pack most of his things and go stay with Gibbs for a while. It would get him away from LA and probably do him the world of good. So when he was finally released he headed back to his apartment and booked the first flight that he could get to Washington DC.

He was thinking about his teenage years that he spent the most of training in the most deadly things with all the Federal Agencies. He trained with;

- CIA (Central Intelligence Agency)

- NSA (National Security Agency)

- FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation)

- NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service)

- SS (Secret Service)

These Agencies all trained him in the following subjects;

- Eleven different forms of Martial Arts (Boxing, Kung Fu, Judo, Taekwondo, Ninjustsu, Karate, Aikido, Combat Jujutsu, Krav Maga, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai)

- Bomb disarming and disposal (up to and including Nuclear weapons in under a minute)

- Weapons handling (all known weapons)

- Masterful Hacking

- Stealth

- Undercover Work

- Lock Picking

- Assassination

- Deception

- Seduction

- Lying

- Tradecraft

- Deception

- To Read People

- Interrogation

- 22 Languages ( French, German, Russian, Polish, Latin, English, Japanese, Chinese, Arabic, Croatian, Dutch, Hungarian, Swedish, Czech, Korean, Hebrew, Thai, Swahili, Portuguese, Spanish, Turkish, Italian)

He knew that when he arrived in D.C. that he would need to get in contact with Danny Williams from Hawaii to let him know that he was meeting with McGee and wanted to know if he wanted to get together and hang out for a while he suddenly remembered about when the three of them had to go under cover. They went undercover in the Navy SEALs for several years but they never told the SEAL team their true names only codenames and they were:

Deeks - Storm

McGee - Destructor

Williams - Destroyer

While Deeks was thinking this he realized that Sam Hanna was apart of the team that they were on.


	3. The Discharge andGoing Home

Chapter Two

Deeks finally made it back to his house when he was discharged from the hospital he then found out his mobile and then called McGee. The conversation went:

("Deeks talking" **"McGee talking")**

**"McGee"**

"Hey, Destructor how have you and my father been up there?"

**"Storm?"**

"Yep"

**"We have been good busy but good, so how is it in LA?"**

"Not too bad, just got out of the Hospital"

**"Why were you in the Hospital?"**

"because I was working a case and ended up getting tortured"

**"you were tortured?!"**

"yes I was tortured. Can you let Gibbs know that I will be coming up for a few weeks. Oh and I will need someone to pick me up from the airport I should be there within the next seven hours."

**"sure t will pick you up in seven hours right outside the front of the airport."**

"thanks man, I owe you one. I shall let you know if I am going to be earlier or later than I expect to be"

**"sure I will speak to you when I pick you up then. See you soon Storm''**

"Sure Destructor I will see you soon"

When Deeks hung up he then wrote up a letter that he was going to drop on to Hetty's desk, on his way to the airport, the letter read:

**Hetty,**

**I just thought I would let you know that I am headed to D.C. I also thought that you would like to know that the main reason I am going there is because none of you ever visited me once while I was in the Hospital nor were any of you there when I got released from the Hospital.**

**There is only two more things I would like for you to do for me the first is that when the team finally realise that I am not there tell them why I am not there.**

**The second thing I would like for you to do is when Sam realises that I am not there tell him that I used to operate under a codename and that my codename was Storm.**

**Thanks,**

**Martin 'Marty' A. Deeks**

With that Deeks then got a taxi to The Mission and dropped the note off on Hetty's desk before heading to the airport for his flight.

(time skip six hours later)

Deeks got off his flight. He then waited outside for McGee to arrive. When McGee arrived in his silver Porsche Boxster Deeks then climbed into it and then they headed to Gibbs' house.


	4. Back In OSP

Chapter Three

Back in Los Angeles Sam, Kensi and Callen were sat in OSP (Office of Special Projects) were working just like any other day when Sam went and said to Kensi "Hey Kensi do you know when Deeks is coming back to work?"

Kensi replied"umm... I don't actually know. I haven't actually spoken to him since we saved him."

Callen then said "shit you mean that none of us has spoken to Deeks since we saved him after his torture?"

Kensi thought for a second and then said "surely he should be back by now to be doing at least desk work, why don't we go ask Hetty?"

With that the three of them went up to Hetty's desk and Kensi asked "Hey Hetty, isn't Deeks supposed to be back at work by now?"

Hetty then said "Oh... so you finally noticed that Mr. Deeks is not here then? Well he was supposed to be in a week ago but instead he has decided that he was going to spend some time in D.C. and that the main reason that he went to D.C. is because of the fact that not one of us visited him while he was in the Hospital nor any of us were there to pick him up after be was discharged from the Hospital."

Kensi kept thinking 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit' and 'how could we do that to him after all he has been through'

Both Callen and Sam were thinking something along the same line as Kensi was.

Just as all three of them were getting ready to go back to their desks Hetty asked "Mr. Hanna can I have a quick chat please?"

Sam said "sure Hetty what's up?"

Hetty then said "Mr. Hanna I have been asked by Mr. Deeks to pass on a message. He said and I roughly quote that he used to operate under a codename and that his codename used to be Storm."

Sam suddenly remembered back to the time period in which storm was a part of the same SEAL team. Suddenly he realized that Deeks definitely was Storm and that McGee was Destructor. While he could not remember who Destroyer was or why he was so familiar to him.

He was so shocked that he just walked off thinking about how much he let Deeks down by not realising it who he really was. When he finally reached his desk in the bullpen, he then plopped down on to his chair and sighed.

When he was suddenly spoken to by Kensi he jumped, she said "hey Sam, what co as all that about?"

Sam replied "I just received a blast from the past thanks to Deeks, I can't actually believe he let us treat him like we had been treating him"

Kensi then asked "what the hell are you going on about?"

Sam just said "Right Deeks is an old member of my SEAL team but back then he was known by a codename and only that codename, that codename was Storm"

Callen then asked "so why did he never tell us that then?"

Sam replied "I don't know G but whatever the reason was it is possibly that it is for a good reason for not telling us."

Callen then asked "so what can you tell us about your time with him in the SEALs?"

Sam then replied "well we didn't meet until I was into my second year with the SEALs and he and two others only stayed for five years, I remember that he was nineteen and the other two were twenty when they first joined. The three of them only ever went by code names and they were:

Storm  
>Destructor<br>Destroyer

Deeks was Storm and I have also recently realized that McGee is Destructor I can't remember who Destroyer is but he is familiar all else that I know about him is classified beyond Top Secret"

Kensi and Callen were shocked at the information that was just inform of. They knew that they needed to speak to Deeks.

They all then suddenly thought about and realized why Deeks had left. They all then said at the same time "we need to speak to Deeks?"

Somehow Hetty heard them and shouted "unless we absolutely need him for a case you are not to contact him unless he contacts you first"


	5. In DC

Chapter Four

Meanwhile back in D.C. Deeks was getting settled in his phone rang and he saw that it was Danny ringing him and the conversation went like this:

(**"Danny talking" **"Deeks talking")

**"Hey Storm"**

"Destroyer, hey man how you been?"

**"I am good man, I am headed to D.C. For a few days down time. So I was thinking when I get there do you and destructor want to head to a gun range to see if we still have it."**

''Sure man I will make sure that he comes in with us I may be able to get us onto the Range at the Navy base where he works. Hey man I need to make a quick call I will phone you back in 20 ok?"

"**Sure man no problem"**

With that Deeks hung up and dialed Hetty's number. The conversation went as follows:

("Deeks talking" **"Hetty talking")**

**''Hello Mr. Decks what can I do for you?"**

"well Hetty if you could go into the locked draw of my desk you will find a briefcase can you grab the case and take it back to your office? I will explain more when you get to your office."

**"Ok Mr. Deeks I have it now what would like for me to do?"**

"Right now on the side that was facing upwards when it was on my desk I need for to press and slide to the right, in the center of the case it will give a number pad. The pass code is 11 - 19 - 5. what you want is the NCIS Document that is on the top in the case."

**''Mr. Deeks is this what I think this is? Is it that Application I gave you to sign?"**

"yes it is and yes Hetty it is already signed. can you courier my new badge and credentials to me for tomorrow?"

**"Sure I can Mr. Deeks and welcome to NCIS"**

"Ok Hetty I should be back in two weeks and I will be ready to work."

**"No problem Mr. Deeks it will be there first thing in the morning and I will see you in two weeks have fun Mr. Deeks"**

With that Deeks hung up and finished sorting his stuff out for his two week stay.

The next day at 0500 Deeks woke up and did his daily exercise routine by the time that he got back the courier arrived at his door thus enabling to quickly sign fo it before he went for his shower.

when Deeks had finally gotten out of the shower it was time for him to go pick Danny Williams up from the airport which he did with his new gun and badge attached to his belt.

He got the the airport just as Danny was pulling his luggage outside to wait for him to arrive. The drive back to the apartment that Deeks and now Danny was staying at was filled with chatter as the two were catching up with one another.

When they got to the apartment Deeks said " why don't we place your stuff indoors then we can go and find McGee at the Navy Yard?"

Danny replied "sure we can but how are we going to get into the building let alone the Navy Yard?"

Deeks thought for a moment then said "well we could go and sneak in and risk getting fired and thrown into Gitmo or I could use the NCIS badge from Hetty that I had Couriered up here, it is your choice."

Danny said "we will use your badge this time so that we can get a rough layout of the place then we can sneak in next time"

Deeks the said "Ok so we are agreed that I get us entry this time but next time we sneak in the the base and the building using our training to guide the way. We had best let Director Vance know about the sneaking in plan and we will claim it as testing the base security."

Danny agreed with Deeks assessment of what to do so once they had unloaded Danny's stuff into the apartment they climbed back into Deeks' Car and headed to the Navy Base.

after approximately 15 minutes of driving they pulled up at the Navy Yard. as they pulled up to the gate both Deeks and Danny showed their credentials and the car was sweaped for any bombs.

They then finally managed to pull up to the NCIS Headquarters without too much more trouble. They then got booked in to the NCIS building and headed up to the Bullpen. When they walked into the bullpen Deeks said "Hey McGee how have you been?"

McGee responded "Busy since I picked you up last night as we got a case early this morning, oh hey Danny how have you been?"

Deeks then said "McGee fill me in on the case that you are on"

McGee then said "right come here and look at the crime scene photos and I will explain the facts to you. We have a dead female Petty Officer that was found in the bedroom of her own home she had multiple stab wounds to her abdomen and chest the person that called it in was her Fiance that claimed that he had only found her this morning.

yet there is some evidence that suggests that he was there last night. that is all we have at the moment."

Deeks had finished looking at the evidence and crime scene photos, when he abruptly stood up and said "Danny, McGee with me and tell Gibbs that the the of us are popping out"

When they reached Deeks car he said "I know who did it i was the fiance and we are going to have a chat with him but I am going to do it my way and I will get a confession out of him so when he admits it then you come in and arrest him for the crime that he has commited."

They then got in the car and went towards where the fiance was at. When they got to the fiance Deeks climbed out of the car and walked straight up to the fiance and pulled him down a side alley while saying "ahh… Mr. Martin just the person I wanted to see let us have a little chat why don't we?"

Martin then said "ok sure we can"

Deeks then said "right so I worked with your fiance and just before she was killed last night I recieved a text last night that stated that you had just arrived and that we could not talk about work anymore then just as we always do we wipe our messages several times over and that was just a minute before she died so want to tell me why you killed her?"

Martin the stuttered out "a-a-a-alright I killed her, i killed her because when she was texting you I thought that she was cheating on me with you or someone else at her work, with the amount of text messages that she kept sending to people."

With that Tim came around the corner and said "Mr. Martin, you are here by under arrest for the murder of Petty Officer Janice Travers. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Martin said "yes I understand my rights"

They then place him in the back to the car and transported him back to NCIS to book him in. When they had gotten back and booked him in they then went back up to the bullpen. as they got there Deeks said hey Gibbs, you know your case about Petty Officer Janice Travers yeah? I solved it and got a confession out of the fiance for you."

Gibbs turned and said " well Deeks it looks like your investigative skill has gotten a lot better. So how long are you here for this time?"

Deeks said "I am only here for a week then the CIA has drafted me to go to Afghanistan to find a rogue agent that they have over there. An agent that I want some answers from."

Gibbs responded "who is the agent Deeks?"

Deeks responded "Special Agent Jack Simons. Kensi's ex-fiance."

Gibbs was shocked but said "ok then so we will get your LA team ready to come rescue you if need be"

Deeks replied "sure man. now me, Danny and McGee are headed to the gun range"

with that the three left and headed to the gun range where they all pulled out their pistols and Deeks said "5 mags each. They will be used in the following order and remember a new target goes up after each mag, the order for how we shoot is:

Eyes closed

Weaker arm only

Looking away

between the legs

On one foot (on your weaker foot)

Some how all three of them still after so many years managed to get the all their rounds for each target in the head in only a Two inch diameter area. They then left the building and headed either home or to the apartment in their separate cars.


	6. Afghanistan

Chapter Five

Deeks week with Gibbs and his team had past with no other cases coming up so he just relaxed and spent some time with his adopted father. Now it was time for him to head to Afghanistan to find out where Jack Simons is at and bring him in for questioning.

he was already on his flight to Afghan and it would land in just five more hours, o Deeks decided that he couldn't wait until he could get out his cars out of storage. he had several and they were:

2002 Ferrari Enzo

2002 Koenigsegg CC8S

2006 Koenigsegg CCX

2008 Koenigsegg CCXR

2010 Koenigsegg Agera R

2005 Bugatti Veyron

2010 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport

2009 Aston Martin One-77

2010 Lexus LFA

2011 Lamborghini Aventador

2012 Pagani Huayra

2015 Bentley Continental GT Speed

2000 Lotus Exige

2000 Morgan Aero

2001 Aston Martin Vanquish

2001 Lamborghini Murcielago

2003 Lamborghini Gallardo

2003 MG SV

2004 Porsche Carrera GT

2005 Gumpert Apollo

2006 SC Aero

2007 Audi R8

2007 Caparo Tr

2007 Nissan GTR

2009 Marussia B1

2009 Marussia B2

2010 Ferrari 599 GTO

2010 Noble M600

2010 Ferrari 458

2011 Mclaren MP4-12C

2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento

2012 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta

2012 Hennessy Venom GT

20112 Weismann MF3

2013 Rolls Royce Wraith

2005 Ariel Atom 500

2006 Caterham 7 Supersport R

2013 Aston Martin V12 Vantage S

2014 Lamborghini Uracan

2014 McLaren 650S

Finally after he had finished his thoughts the aircraft touched down in Afghanistan he new that it would only taker him a few day to find track and capture the rogue agent but he also wanted to have a live webcam feed to Hetty and the team during the period of his op so once he was accommodated in his room he set up his tablet for secure video conferencing he then decided to put in a video call to OSP to see how everyone was doing.

When the call got through he saw the surprised faces of Kensi, Callen, Sam, Hetty, Nell, Eric and Granger all staring at him. So they then had the following conversation:

("Deeks talking" "**Hetty talking" **"_Kensi talking" _"Eric talking" "_Sam talking" _"_**Callen talking" **_"**Nell talking" **"_**Granger talking"**_

"Hey guys"

"_Hey Deeks, how you holding up?"_

"I am fine Kens i will just be back to LA later that I thought as I have just decided to help the CIA out of a pickle that they got themselves into and I thought that you guys should know about it."

"**And what is this 'pickle' that the CIA has gotten themselves into now Mr. Deeks?"**

"Umm… Let us just say for the next few days I will be tracking a rogue CIA Agent that now goes by the name The White Ghost."

"**ohh… Shit" **"_**ohh… Shit"**_

"yeah so you both know who I am going to be tracking I will have him in a few days so you two can now go and tell the team who he really is after I disconnect the call but when I call because I want to show you his interrogation Eric and Nell cant be there as they wont be able to stomach it if you know what I mean? I now have to go get my target I will call back when I am going to begin the interrogation."

With that Deeks ended the call.

Now Deeks was the best of the best at tracking and so it only took him a day to get the location of Jack and start staking him out, he let it continue for a day getting a rough idea of his routine so at night on the night of his stake out he quickly and quietly snuck into the house where Jack was staying at.

It was the next morning that he had finally decided to do the interrogation. So this time he called OSP again and mentioned how he had caught The White Ghost and was ready to start the Interrogation. The team then sent Eric and Nell outside. The conversation then went like this:

#Conversation start#

{the corresponding font shows who is talking at the time}

(Deeks _Jack _Hetty **Kensi** _**Sam **_**Callen** _Granger_)

[_**Shows what Deeks is doing in the background**_]

So Jack I have a few questions about your personal life that you will answer and then the real fun can begin do you understand?

_Yes I understand._

So, as I hear you just up and left your fiance on the night before Christmas. Why would you do something like that?

_B-b-b-because I didn't love her and I didn't want to tell her so I just left knowing that she would think that it was just my PTSD playing up._

So if I were to tell you that you just broke her heart you wouldn't care at all?

_No I would not care about it because I do not and have never loved her at all._

Ok now that you have finally managed to piss me off enough lets start the really interrogation. Why did you become a rogue CIA Agent?

_No Comment_

_**[Deeks then pulled out his gun and quickly made sure it was loaded before he put a pan of oil on the stove to boil while he pulled out a pair of pliers and started to pull out all of his toe nails on his left foot.]**_

Now do you want to answer the question?

_No Comment_

_**[Deeks then started on the other foot and soon had pull all the nails out on that one too.]**_

Now do you want to answer the the question?

_No Comment_

_**[So Deeks the started and finally finished pulling out all the nails on Jacks left hand.]**_

So again I ask do you want to answer the question?

_If you want the answers to your question you are going to have to do better than that in torturing me._

_**[So Deeks did the other hand and repeated the proccess.]**_

_**[Deeks then turned to the camera and spoke] **_Anyone that is getting squeamish had best leave the room that you are watching this from. _**[no one left so he turned back to Jack and he said]**_ Are you defiantly sure that you do not want to answer my question?

_No I will not answer your question._

**_[Deeks then walked over to the now spiting pan of oil that was on the stove and picked it up. He then walked back over towards Jack and pored the oil onto his left foot. Jack then screamed out in pain]_**

so wanna answer my question now?

_Fine fine, I will answer your question. I went rogue because the pay was much better and I didn't want to server the United States anymore._

Why do they call you the White Ghost?

_Because I became a Hit-man/Assassin for The Taliban now the locals fear me for they hope that I don't kill them._

Why does the CIA want you dead?

_Because I have been killing any undercover agent that has been trying to join the Taliban since I swapped sides._

_**[Deeks then shut off the the chat to the OSP and said] **_by order of the CIA and President Of The United States I find you guilty of treason and sentence you to death. _**[with that Deeks pulled out his gun and fired three shots to Jack's chest and one to the head]**_

#Conversation End#

with that done Deeks then went and booked a flight to LA.


End file.
